What We Deserved Season 3 Ending
by jaymack33
Summary: Completing Mon-el's final arc on Supergirl the correct way, if someone had a heart and actually cared about his character while leaving some hope that he has a part in the story by the end.


What We Deserved Season 3 Ending

by jaymack33

Author's note- I wasn't going to do this, but I have to. Watching them rush Mon-el out of the DEO like he was a stranger and cutting Kara's final reaction to him,even in her recap with Alex, well you can read my Worst than the Worst chapter 2 vent, I'm not going to do that here. Just like Chris Wood did in the BTS, I am chucking that BS script and from scratch accepting the limitation that Mon-el has to go back, this is what I would have done! This is how you give closure to an epic love story with hope still being out there for more!

Summary: Mon-el just learned from Brainiac-5 that he is needed in the future to Lead the team he formed and save the Universe from his evil ancestor Brainiac himself. Mon-el is devastated by the news, as he was literally so excited that he and Imra had just agreed to end their marriage and resume as friends and teammates. I was so close to finally having a chance to be with Kara and now I have to go back, I'm going to lose her again, I won't be able to hold her again and be with her. But he is a hero now and he must answer his calling just like his mentor Supergirl would have, but saying goodbye, is going to be so...so hard!

Characters: Imra, Mon-el, Kara, Alex, Winn, J'onn

Imra walks in towards Mon-el, her teammate, her mentor, her husband, and the look in his eyes, so happy as he's staring at Kara's necklace again. Look at that cute face smiling. We've only been married for 2 years now, and I always knew he kept it on him for her. And there's that look in his face again, I already know, he's chosen her. He's always chosen her. We were two lonely souls fighting saving so many people on so many Planets with our lives constantly in danger and we had each other and I thought it was enough. We leaned on each other talked with each other and always, he always talked about her...he modeled everything our team, our outlook everything was for her and how he felt about her and how she inspired him to form the Legion. We did such great work together he inspired me too. I see him noticing me finally and the wistful way he looks about me. He cares so much about so many people, sometimes I wish he did more for himself, but he has always been haunted by his past and what he lost, look at that smile, he looks so happy, and it's going to be really hard in the future, but I owe him this. He's already given us so much.

Imra- "I see you've already chosen." Imra's eyes staring at Mon-el's bright smile as it turned wistfully at her, with respect, and maybe the slightest reluctance as he always has chosen duty first since I've known him. Imra puts a small metal ring in his hand.

Mon-el clasps the ring in his hand, recognizing the texture of the simple wedding band. Although, he would miss Imra greatly, she was a great friend...except for the lying part, but a certain great woman I knew taught me about forgiveness and giving people second chances, I wouldn't be here today if it wasn't for that. Mon-el smiles, "you know, Imra, I don't know if we were ever the perfect match, but you are and have always been one of my best friends and my partner in all this." "In everything we've done together and maybe, in another time in another universe, if...if..."

Imra- "If you hadn't met Kara." "I knew she was special just the way your eyes would light up when you talked about her." "You always talked about her constantly," she teased knowingly getting a laugh from Mon-el. "And meeting her here on Earth, I see what you saw in her, she is an inspiration, she gives off hope, she doesn't even have to say anything, she is hope, and call it a little bit selfish, but also recognizing this for what it is, we didn't marry for love, but I learned to love you, and the man you are and the man your going to become a 1000 years from now when you first woke up in your pod, she made you that man." "And, I hope, that I can find someone like you too in our future." "But, your heart belongs to her, I always knew, I crossed my fingers in this mission, I hoped you still might choose me, but I knew, and don't feel bad about it, because just like Kara did for you, you made me a better person too, and I don't regret anything."...Imra started to tear slightly as Mon-el gently brushed it away like the former spouse he used to be, still caring, but she knew it was a friends caress, not a lovers, anymore...

Mon-el- "I need to say somethings, having almost been married off against my will on Earth, another time by my evil Mother."..Imra starts to smile one of the old stories he had told, her, he had so many stories in the months he had spent in this time period. "Marrying you, for the short time we shared with each other still meant something to me." "You are a great person, and you deserve to be loved too." "I know we married for the peace treaty...and wait the peace treaty, are you sure Imra?"

Imra smiled wistfully thinking what she should say, obviously the war against Brainiac stopped all the stupid interplanetary squabbles. Finally deciding to tell him enough of the truth. "After we changed the future, there was no need for the treaty anymore." "So, I got there permission, Mon-el, you can choose happiness, for once you deserve it." Imra feels Mon-el caressing her cheek with those soulful eyes, she closes hers for a moment thinking about what once was.

"You, deserve it too," Mon-el states with his sad commiserating eyes. "You will always have a special place in my heart, I need you to know working with you forming the Legion, all the good times and the bad, lead us to this moment and I have no regrets."...he sees her moving her hand out to shake his hand...he nods no as he takes her hand and embraces her tightly. "Imra Ardeen, you are a very special woman, and thank you for all the time we shared together and please, if you ever...ever need me...I will still be here." "Duty first," he gives her a little Legion salute she returns it as she turns away heading back to the Legion ship, with sadness in her heart, Mon-el turns around and than sees the long sad face of his good friend Querl, and Mon-el starts to frown asking him, "What's wrong? and...

And now: (Sorry too painful, not going to rewrite that shit, but if I did I would have added that Brainiac is a threat to everybody not just AI's like he enslaves planets for experiments, stupid CW writers can't take their head out of their asses to write a descent script!)

And now: Mon-el just glares at an empty wall. Willing it to just explode with tears in his eyes. Rao, if he had heat vision, well you know, it was kind of like when he was first learning to control his powers, good times, good times, like we literally just saved Earth from Reign, I was going to go right in there tell, Kara everything, how I feel, ask her how she feels, maybe just maybe, there's still hope for us...and now I have to lead my team in a life and death battle against Brainiac, The Brainiac, the villain Superman himself could barely hold off, and he's even going to be more powerful with all the information he has assimilated a thousand years, from now. Coming, back, I've lost so many people there are no guarantees, he stares at the jeweled necklace longingly pulling it out of his supersuit. No point in hiding it from anyone anymore. You'll always be in my heart, but Rao, I have to say goodbye to her again...I'd rather face Brainiac right here and right now, this is torture...Mon-el starts to shake again quivering, shaking trying to rub away tears streaming down his face...after a couple more minutes he composes himself, OK, I have to do this right now!

Balcony:

Kara stares into the sky through the balcony, with a sigh of relief. I finally defeated Reign, and my mother is alive...and Mon-el. (Author's note- Kara does not remember traveling back in time as she undid everything, I actually pay attention to story plot points and the time continuum, dumbass CW writers).

Mon-el, we still have issues, like even though I know he has feelings for me, and..and I do to...but he's still married to Imra and...and...what if he's still going back...I can't think about it...how much...how much...I'd miss him. This was all I wanted for us, working together, being able to talk about things with him I never could talk about with anyone else, maybe, I finally could have it...she hears the sound of Mon-el clearing his throat behind her...all?

Mon-el stares through the balcony at Supergirl's profile lighted by the pale Moon light. He does an intake of breath thinking of a lighter time when he had seen her at a party, and even from behind not knowing it was her, all he could think of was, hello beautiful! Mon-el just stares for a couple moments more willingly, longingly, trying to extend his time for the fleeting seconds running out on his hourglass. He didn't even mean to do it yet, he still wasn't ready, but he cleared his throat and instantly even from a distant he knew her superhearing registered the sound as she slowly turned around and he saw her, she always knew how to take my breath away as he inhales slowly...

Supergirl turns around bright smile he looks so gorgeous in that suit I can't even...As Kara did her once over from his suit her brief sigh at how handsome Mon-el was even from far away she noticed the crease line on his forehead, the slight reddish eyes, of someone who had been recently crying, she isn't afraid of anything, but she's never been more afraid than right now, "what's wrong?"

Mon-el slowly walks up to her by the balcony. If superslow was a power, he would win in a race, but soon, way too soon he meets up with her by the balcony, by their balcony. We used to have all these talks on her couch, now, since I've been back it's all been out of whack. I've always been on the outside looking in trying to find my way back, and now it's over. I take another deep breath, managing the slighest smile at the glow of her shimmering blond hair, her eyes that have launched me through so many missions, my heart is heavy as she waits for me to speak...

"I can't even begin to tell you, what it's meant to me to be back here, working with you by yourside. Keeping the Earth spinning...together..."

Kara, inhales..knowing a but was coming...hoping...it was just one of his jokey pauses and we're both going to get to be finally happy, for the love of Rao, already!

"When, I formed the Legion with Imra, I could only dream of having just one moment with you." "Seeing you, hearing you, just being here with you..." "And, I would have given anything, just for one moment, just one moment, to see you again!" "It's like even now I still feel you in my arms when I first saw you on our ship and I'm just waking up from hypersleep right now..."

Supergirl nods her head. "It's been like a dream for me too." "Mon-el I don't think you know, how much I missed, you, how much I wanted you here back with me, and I know...your still working things out with...Imra...and..."

And Supergirl looked at her feet inhaling, exhaling, wondering what Mon-el was going to say next, but her gut was telling her it wasn't going to be good for either of them...and than she felt his warm hand, slowly gently, and due to their circumstances, hesitatingly coaxing her to look up at him. She still can tell his every mood just by looking at his handsome profile, his eyebrows do that thing he does, his lips twitching in that way, he's more reserved about it, has more of a poker face, than when we were a couple, but it's still there, he's still Mon-el!

Mon-el gently caresses Kara's face for a moment, losing focus as her blue eyes pull him in, they always, have and always will be like comets, she had me right there and than and here we are she still has me...but...Mon-el gives the slight shake of his head looking down for a moment, he almost laughs as it looks like Kara was about to coax his face to look back at her but, he's already back looking at Kara, drinking her in, feeling Kara's hand caressing his face, willing back a teardrop. "Kara, I've been on so many missions, fighting for justice. I've protected the Universe in my time for the last 7 years, fighting for the day, dreaming about a day when I could be with you again."

"And, you know Kara, I thought we were, there, I mean you defeated Reign, Kara, we stopped Pestilence, from becoming the Blight, there should be nothing stopping us..."

"We did it together, Mon-el, we can finally take a breather, but..." Kara bites at her lips...thinking about being in that garden with Mon-el again and that moment. He looked so amazing, and he finally told me how he felt about me. I should have known, but since he's been back there was always that one thing...he's married now...and I'm Supergirl...and I can't...I just can't...but I want to...so...so...much...

Like a book he can tell, this was the part, where he used to tell her I know this is hard for you, cursing at himself, knowing it was harder for him. So hard! "Imra, and I, we broke up you know..."

Kara, gasped slightly and than tried to regain her composure, do I dare even think, that this is just because he ended his relationship with her nothing more. If I was married to someone for two years...she stares at Mon-el at the moment...I would need a moment too...because that person would be really special in order for me to do it...Maybe, that's it...do I even dare hope...we keep fighting all these odds don't we finally get to be...happy?

Mon-el- "And, I was finally so happy." "So, happy we were finally going to get to talk, about how I feel about you, and maybe find out...how you feel about me..."

Kara just stared at his grey eyes, which by the light sometimes would change to shades of blue...hope...I hope...this is what I want this to be..please Rao, please...? Kara grabs his hands giving them a squeeze, giving a tentative smile staring at his ridiculously handsome face by the moonlight. And, that beard...I'm in love with an older man...a hero...a...

Breaking the silence...knowing silence was his friend, because once he tells her everything, this is going to be real...and...in my wildest nightmares, I didn't think I could do this again! "I was going to tell you how, I loved you, love you and always have loved you...and will never stop loving...you...he sees tears streaming down Kara's face brushing some off holding his hand steady by her face...knowing she knows already...of course she knows...if we both didn't have bad luck in love, we would have no luck at all, but we still had our...moments!

Between a couple intakes of breath and a couple sniffs, "I love you too Mon-el, I have always loved you, even when I shouldn't have loved you, even when you weren't available to me, even when we, weren't the right match because you were..she allowed a slight smile to form on her face at another little tease at him...I always knew, there was something about you...that made me believe in you...and as we got closer together, made me believe in...us..."

"Yeah, we came from different planets, that hated each other, somehow found our way to the same planet, in the same city...a Daxamite and Kryptonian..working together...he smiled briefly..."

"Yeah, and I was supposed to talk with my mom later, and I think she was going to give me...the talk..."

"The talk, what...ohhhhhhhh." "The talk!" "And, I take it...mother doesn't approve?" Mon-el jokingly lays it out, knowing...just knowing...

"Actually, believe it or not she actually does approve, she was asking me if you were the one..."

Mon-el sees her lips shaking, Rao, we know each other and can literally read each other like a book, I can't hide anything from her, not anymore, now that she knows how I feel about her..."I thought we were going to be able to be together, Kara, but I got this distressing news from Brainy about the future that his ancestor, Brainiac is now alive after we changed the timeline." "He is enslaving worlds, killing AI's, Brainy has to stay here too, or it isn't going to go well for him...and..and...Kara...if it wasn't for that...you know I would...but, I'm the Legion's leader, their like my family...and as much as this place is my world, that's my world too, and I can't...I just can't abandon them when they need me!"

Kara feels tears streaming down her cheek and Mon-el's tears and quivering lips and voice are not helping as she once again caresses his face, looking into his soulful, heroic eyes, "the last time, we said goodbye, I mean the real goodbye, you told me you were going to be the hero I thought you could be."...tears...sobbing ..."and truthfully speaking Mon-el you actually aren't that hero, I thought you would be...because you amazed me taht you were so much better than I could have possibly imagined!" "I can't even believe, how you were all alone out there in that Universe, all by yourself, formed a team, mentored other people, fighting the good fight...I am in awe of you...how did you end up having more experience being a hero than me, when we finally got to see each other again." "Mon-el I am so proud of you and I need you to know, I will never forget, about you and I will always love, you, no matter what!"

Mon-el's tears start streaming down his face the more he sees Kara's tears...how many damned goodbyes...do we have to keep having? He caresses her face too, trying to brush her tears away while she did the same to him. "I will always love you, too," he gently palms her necklace in his hand..."do...do you want this back?"

Kara's heart plunged, just staring at her necklace being offered to her back like a rattlesnake dipped in Kryptonite..."NO!" "Mon-el please, you have to keep, it for me, I want you to never forget about me, promise you will never forget about me!" "You have to keep it, to keep you safe!"

Mon-el while still crying, "I could never, ever forget about you Kara Zor'el, you are the woman I love, you always have been and always will be, and please you have to understand...if we don't see each other again, I want you to be happy...no matter...what...that is all that matters even if it's not with."...he feels Kara's gentle covering his mouth, he gives the slightest press of his lips on her fingers, in an almost kiss.

"Kaoshuh, Mon-el!" "To be continued!"

Mon-el cries, "I knew what that meant, I speak an OK, Kryptonian, he jokes...inspite of his tears."

Kara cries inspite of her own tears, "yeah you knew what that meant, but I've heard your Kryptonian," she teases..."it needs work..." Mon-el allows a small laugh, as Kara continues. "Look, I don't know how, or why, or when, but I can't believe this is over for us, somehow, I want you to go out their Mon-el, defeat Brainiac and kick his ass and than, you are going to take your ship and come back to me, you understand!"

Mon-el smiles briefly, hoping against hope, and than realizing he never told her yet. "Well, Mon-el isn't going to be doing any of that, Kara!" He sees Kara's questioning stare, and than he answers it for her. "Once I'm back on my ship on an official mission, you know I never told you my hero name..." Mon-el comically turns away from her like he's about to walk off...one last joke between the woman I love...and this goodbye is killing me...

Kara's mouth was wide, "what, oh no you did not just do that as she zips right in front of him!" "And your name is?" She puts her arms against her chest, chewing in her mouth just daring him to walk off without telling her!

Mon-el just stares at her defiant glare, if this wasn't goodbye, she's so damned beautiful especially when I push her little buttons...he almost thinks about just walking off and seeing what happens...to be continued...but I might never see her again..."Valor!" "That's my hero name Kara, so before I go, I need do one final act as the leader of the Legion of Superheroes," he pulls out an extra Flight ring from his belt. "Kara, I know you will always be the protector of Earth and National city, but just like your cousin Superman, who is an honorary member of our team as well, would you like to join our team too?" He hands the ring to Kara, who this time grabs it quickly putting it on her ring finger, supressing more tears at the ring she really wanted.

"Yes, Mon-el...I mean Valor, I would love to join your team! She just stares at him while fiddling with the ring imagining it was more.

Valor smiles at Supergirl, nodding towards her, "well I guess now that all of my Legion business is gone here, I have a Universe to save!" Valor turns around, knowing this is killing, me, I am scared to death if she holds me or kisses me one more time, I won't be able to do it...he slowly walks away while he almost feels Kara's heated stare at the back of his neck...and than he hears her voice..."Wait Valor don't go, yet!"

Supergirl smiles in her tears as she gazed into Valor's eyes almost for the first time...I forgot to tell you something.

Valor smiles, at the woman he loves...she is so stunning. "What did you forget?"

"This!" Supergirl staring right into Valor's eyes, knowing he will always be Mon-el to me, bites at her lips as she notices his intense stare at my lips, he knows it and I know it too... She crashes her lips into his hard forcefully, a deep, deep longing kiss with the promise of more, hopefully more, has to be more. She feels the man she loves returning her kiss with a ferociously aggressive kiss as she gasps between his lips...MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

Valor just stared hungrily into Supergirl's eyes, she is my Kryptonite, and there I see her biting at her lips staring at my lips, I know what she wants, and I want it so badly, I try to resist but she flinches in my direction and our lips crash together hard, fast longingly, loving you so much babe! I press my lips hard sucking on her bottom lip while she does the same with my top lip, I feel like we're floating probably because we are...actually floating, I laugh between our kiss and I feel Kara laughing in our kiss...tooo..."I think we're floating!"

Supergirl laughs stealing a couple more and than several more kisses...laughing a couple times before finally they pull away still holding each other staring into each other's eyes! She can't help one more joke, "I did it just for luck!" "Come back to me, OK?" She feels Mon-els warm breath as he speaks to her softly into her ears...Whisper...whisper...whisper...she nods and laughs at the things he's telling her realizing the irony of it all that she had asked him something similar not so long ago when they first got together in better times. They pull apart and they finally say goodbye, with tears in their eyes.

-  
DEO Hangar:

Mon-el just walks slowly to the dark, somber looking Legion cruiser in the DEO hangar bay. OK, that was harder than I thought, I am really going to miss her, I'm not sure I can deal with another goodbye, just a couple more steps and I'll be back aboard my ship with my crew, I can't wait to wake up the others and..."Surprise!"

Mon-el just smiled as he saw Alex, and J'onn and Winn and Imra, and Brainy acting weirdly Brainy in the corner and all the other DEO agents he hadn't had time to catch up with they hand him a drink they all toast to their goodbyes.

J'onn comes up to him, Mon-el extends his hand, but J'onn has none of that as he grabs him in a tight hug, tears in both of their eyes, "My, son" & Mon-el returns the greeting, "Dad!"

Mon-el- Like I wish you were my dad really, J'onn, I am going to miss you, so much!"

J'onn- "I am so proud of you!" I don't think it's a stretch to say that all of us here at the DEO are so proud of the hero you became, I mean you started here and look at you now, a leader of your own team, fighting for justice in the stars!" "Go, out there defeat Brainiac and maybe one day we will all see each other again in a happier time!"

Mon-el: "I will, I promise, I will protect the people like I always have and always will!" And than he sees Alex off in the distance, she's kind of been cold to me, since I've been back, I don't blame her, I married someone, who wasn't her sister. It wasn't how it was supposed to be, but it was how it had to be. I tentatively approach her. "Alex?"

Alex: " Mon-el!" I approach the man that was probably supposed to be my brother-in law in another time and place and even though he's both hurt Kara, and blessed her with his love...he is a good man, my sister chose well, no matter what happens. I see him tentatively watching him, I was always going to be on my sisters side not his, but, seeing him there going out on a life and death mission, and I know somethings been going on between him and my sister, I'm not sure what, or how far they've gone, but I just know. I grab him in a hug tears in my eyes, "now I'm going to have to keep my sister together again!"

Mon-el as he continues to embrace Alex. "Well, I know there is absolutely no, one whose better than supporting your sister than you." They pull away. "Make sure, she's OK, Alex, please?"

Alex just nods. "It's what I do, she's the most amazing person, I know and she deserves all the happiness in the world..."

Mon-el just nod back at Alex, somberly. "She does, and I thank Rao, that she has you and all her friends at the DEO." "You, know, I love your sister more than anything right!"

Alex, just nods knowingly, not even wanting to know, if those two actually got back together again and now this was only going to make it worst for both of us. "Goodbye, Mon-el be safe and kick Brainiac's ass for all of us," and than she looks over at Winn although smiling nervously walking over to Mon-el.

Mon-el smiles. "Winn, ready to go out on an actual space-ship and save the world with me?"

Winn miles back at Mon-el, "I thought you'd never ask?"

They both wave their final goodbyes as they enter the Legion Cruiser.

Legion Cruiser:

Mon-el: So Winn, I have so much to tell, you. I mean, not only can we watch Star Wars together, we can actually watch...all of them!"

Winn just stared at Mon-el with a gigantic glowing smile, like it was Christmas morning and he just go his entire list! "All of them?"

Mon-el: "Every single one even, the remakes!"

Winn: "Did I ever tell you that I love you, Mon-el!"

Mon-el coughs..."ummm..but in a manly friendly sort of way right...like bros...he smiles...Rao, I missed Winn so much, at least I got him."

Imra just shakes her head as she preps the engines to go. And I thought Kara was the only one competing for his heart.

Winn: "Yes, right of course, high 5. Slap! Low 5(slap), back 5 (slap), we cool, we hanging!" "Ummm, Mon-el is everything alright?" He asks at Mon-el just staring at him, with another faint look of sadness.

Mon-el: "No, it's really good seeing you, but this isn't like a movie, and I'm really going to need your help, just like Kara did." I'm going to need your help so we can revive, the other Legionaire's from their pods, we have work to do, I have to get you up to speed, on our procedures, our protocol, get you a Legion ring...and..."

Winn: "Wait a second your giving me a ring too...Oh...my God...Oh my God, it's like I'm in Star Wars...now if there is a light saber that would be perfect but there couldn't be could it?

Mon-el: "Actually there is!" It's really complicated to work, at first but when I show you how..."

Winn: "My God, did I just say I love you, I mean I really, really love this place!"

Mon-el- "No, but seriously Winn, I have to show you a lot of things, we're not just heroes here, we're police, we're sometimes soldiers in battle, we don't always make it back." "But, I swear to Rao, I will protect you with all of my powers, and yes there is downtime and yes I have a lot to show, you.

Imra: Valor, we are descending towards the Legion headquarters and will be landing in 2 minutes.

Thank you Saturngirl, I just got a distress call, there is trouble in the Rigel Province, I will be back, show Winn around when you land and wake up Chameleonboy, Cosmicboy and Lightning Lad and introduce him to the others...

Winn: "Wait, just a second, Valor?" "That's your name and there's others too, we have so much to talk about!"

Mon-el: "And we will soon, Winn, but first, Valor has to save the people, because Legion fights with honor! He gives Saturngirl the salute as he flies through the air to save the day once again in the future...I am Valor!

Kara Danvers Apartment:

So, I battled Reign and won, we all stopped Pestilence from becoming the Blight, and I thought I could have it all, but I can't as I stare at the sky on my apartment balcony wondering if Mon-el, whoops I mean Valor is out there somewhere saving the people, I gently feel the Legion ring on my finger, I know it's not the other ring I wanted, but it still feels kind of like a promise just like my necklace, of course he did tell me something else, if I ever need him, as I gently press my finger on the comet symbol on the ring!

I hear a knock on the door, probably just Alex, I open up the door and a familiar smile of the man I love in his cape. "Seriously you walked up here in that?"

Mon-el, smiled, "well you did send out a distress call with your Legion ring, were you in distress, did you need me?"

Kara just smiled: I always needed you, come here as she pulls him in the door, the door shuts. And their apartment rocks for a little while.

Epilogue:

All the reporters at the office always wondered why Kara was so tired all of the time. Even Supergirl at the DEO always seemed to be tired all of the time. But, Mon-el had whispered something into her ear, that day. They were going to keep their relationship a secret for now. They didn't want anyone judging, that long distance, 1000 year relationships don't work. It has been hard, lots of secret rendezvous together late at night, they were in bed, but they didn't really do that much sleeping, even when they finished you know, they had so much to talk about the missions he was on, how Winn was doing, what Supergirl was up to. We both love each other so much. Like star-crossed lovers, maybe one day we'll be destined to be together for good!

Author's final notes and future stories: So, I wasn't going to do this, but I still can't take the taste out of my mouth of that awful season 3 finale. This story is what a heroes journey and epic love story should look like at the conclusion of an Arc. Supergirl is supposed to be about hope for Rao's sake. Nope, he's gone, here is Brainy instead, the CW Supergirl showrunners, producers and directors suck! Each and everyone one of them!

Well, now that I fixed the season 3 finale, thank you, very much and I would appreciate any encouragement on this story, as it is really getting harder to write with what was done to what used to be my favorite show. How, did Legends of Tomorrow become better, maybe because they actually hire and keep their show regulars and have actual continuity to their stories. So, like I said please tell me what you think of this story and it will encourage me to write...

Preview: OK, here are my options in no particular order, I will get to them when I will: I picked out my topics for my next batch of Fluff Fiction stories with a brief synopsis, but I haven't really written them yet. I have a lot of notes for the conclusion of my All You can Eat rib story, but I haven't gotten around to typing it up or choreographing the sex scenes yet. But, the beginning and ending is written already. I am working on a very angsty experiment from season 2 that I have an almost completed full rough draft where Mon-el is severely traumatized by something and he moves out of Kara's apartment and only Alex can help to bring them back together and of course my version of season 3, which I do have parts written already, but there is so much to this story, literally every single Supergirl character is in it, it is very Sanvers with some Karamel, with two major surprises, not promising quick updates but definitely something by next week if not more. Well thanks for everything and lets keep Karamel going strong here. We always have fanfiction.


End file.
